Language Of Love
by Structure Vargas
Summary: Numerous One-Shots for Spamano, each with their own theme to them. Other pairings may be mentioned. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the start in a few odd One-Shots of Spamano based off songs or other things or just my imagination. This first one is pretty short, but please bear with me!**

**Based Off: Only Tonight - JLS**

**Warnings! References to sex I guess.**

* * *

Something never lasts forever. Antonio knew that, but when it came to Lovino, he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to even think there would be an end to them. He didn't want to even think about losing Lovino.

"I'm leaving." The words hit Antonio like a ton of bricks, and seemed to trap him in a corner. 'Leaving'. The word was so basic, something which would be spoken every day by millions of people. Antonio had even said it a few times in a conversation, not even thinking about it's numerous meanings. But now, it seemed to be the most important word in the world. It caused the walls to crumble and cause his world to fall down.

Sure, most people would think 'I'm leaving' would be a break up in these situations, which it almost was. Especially when the explanation wasn't so...well, explained. But it wasn't due to a reason like 'it's not you, it's me'. No, it wasn't beacuse the two didn't love eachother or there was a problem in the relationship. It was due to a small business in Italy, Lovino's homeland. And he had to leave with his family for it.

It wasn't like Lovino had a choice in the matter. Antonio knew that now. They were only young, and it's not like they could simply live alone. Antonio had tried to argue that he could stay with him and his family, but Lovino couldn't. Lovino had to leave.

Still, at least they had time. Lovino didn't have to leave for another two months, and Antonio was determined to spend as much time as possible with his little Italian. But, like everything else, that went fast too. Days turned into weeks, and those weeks quickly formed into the final days Lovino had in Spain.

It was depressing to say the least. Lovino's home was almost empty, except from a few boxes which remained to be loaded to the truck. All the small things from his house were still there though. Little things most people wouldn't think twice about. Like the faint lines on Lovino's bedroom wall when the two as children had tried to draw eachother on the walls as children. The smell of peppermint in the front room from where they had spilt some perfume they had stole from Antonio's mother on the carpet. All these things made this house Lovino's. And Antonio couldn't bare to see it in someone elses hands. He couldn't bare that Lovino not to be next door anymore. He couldn't bare the fact that Lovino wouldn't be anywhere.

The final day was the worst for them, though they both tried not to show it. There was no point in wasting their final day together wallowing in their sorrows. No, they planned to make it memorable for them both. They decided to spend it alone, without leaving the house. Having no one to interrupt them.  
And then the night arrived too fast for them. They were in their final hours, and they still felt like they hadn't had enough time with eachother. But there was one way that Antonio could make it perfect, and he planned on doing it. Hushed words were spoken in their embraces as they told and showed eachother of their love. Soft kisses were planted on their skin, their fingertips tracing every inch, memorizing them as best they could. Their moans resounding through the walls. Their final kisses, their final embraces, their final night.

Antonio awoke with a yawn, expecting the warmth of his partner to be beside him. However there was just an empty space. Most people would assume that he'd just gone to the bathroom, however when Antonio called, there was no reply. He wondered around his house, trying to find his lost Italian. And that's when he noticed the lack of truck and car in front of Lovino's house. That's when he knew it was the end.

Endings are hard. Anyone can pull a beginning from nowhere, just ask someone. First time you talk to someone, that's a beginning of something. A friendship, hatred even a relationship. But endings are even harder. There's always some loose ends, questions unanswered, and no matter how hard you try to patch them up, they never quite make sense. Antonio learnt this after a while. But then, when questions are left unanswered, how is it an ending?

* * *

A busy square, where a Spaniard was serving a few customers. The memory of his 'little' Italian still lingering over him, and how they never got to say goodbye properly. He handed a small lady a bag of apples before wishing her a good day. He glanced down to where he kept the bags and began to straighten them out.

"Hey, do you have any tomatoes?"

Antonio blinked at the familarity of the voice, before looking to the owner of the voice. Standing before him was a male, about 20 in age. He had auburn hair with a familiar curl sticking out, and a pair of forest green eyes staring back at him. He felt a smile twitch at his lips, and the sense of relief as he realised.

There was never an ending. Only their story.

* * *

**A/N: All right! I know it's cheesy, but...OK it's just cheesy there's no reason for it! I apologise for my lack of skill in this department. I promise the next will be happier.**

**Next one-shot: Asleep**


	2. Turtle

So this was from my tumblr account when I asked for AU/Idea/Headcannon oen-shot requests. This was the request:

"Anonymous: spamano: lovi gets turned into a turtle by arthur because he was being a little shit and antonio finds him and just fawns all over him not realizing that he was a turtle and lovi enjoys it way more than he prob should"

oh holy smokes this'll be interesting

* * *

When people said that Arthur wasn't one to mess with, they weren't kidding. Unfortunately, Lovino learned that the hard way. Of course, Lovino couldn't place the full blame on the British bastard. He had thrown a lot of insults at the blonde man over the past few days. At least, a lot more than he usually did.

Arthur was never someone to bat an eyelash at either, he may have seemed crazy to many people over the years by spouting out nonsense about magic, fairies and other myths, but after today Lovino learned not to bother him again.

Because he was sitting in a garden.

As a turtle.

Which was great, really! Who else would like to have been turned into a turtle? Yes, no one. That's who. At least, that's how he had seen the situation. He didn't even know who's garden he was in now. It just had a lot of giant tomatoes above him, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He could get a nice lunch.

Instead of focusing on how to change back, his concentration turned to said tomatoes. He was hungry, and a couple had fallen to the ground. Not worth eating now, was it? So, he might as well munch on it.

Just as he was about to take a bite, the leaves parted above him and bright rays of sunlight hit him. Was it him, or were they much more powerful now? He raised his neck upwards to see a brunette above him with shining emerald eyes.

Oh. Antonio.

The Spaniard spotted the once-human Lovino about to munch on one of his tomatoes and his mouth curved into a beaming smile. Yes, this will be his chance to get turned back! Antonio will take Lovino back to Arthur, and forced to turn him back...

"Oh! Are you lost little one?"

Eh? What? Why didn't he recognise him? Even as a turtle, he should be fairly recognisable! He even had his signature curl. Maybe it wasn't as noticeable as normal, but it was still there! Antonio began to reach down to him. No. Oh, no, no, no, no-

Despite Lovino trying to get away, (and the fact that turtles aren't that fast) Antonio grabbed him a lifted him to eye level.

"Aw, you're so cute and clueless!" He fawned over turtle Lovino. Clueless? Lovino would have scoffed, if turtles could. "So tiny too!" Tiny? Tiny? He was not! Even for a turtle, he was a manly size...

Though...with Antonio's sparkling eyes at him and the amount of attention he was getting, he couldn't help but enjoy it.

Only a little though.

Throughout the day, Antonio doted on the turtle which was Lovino. He gave him food, warmth and company too. And Lovino enjoyed it a lot. In fact, he went from unbelievably grumpy to unusually cheery. Of course, he wasn't always mad, but he always hid it away from people. Now, he didn't have to. After all, Antonio didn't know, did he?

"Hey, I guess you will listen to me, won't you tortuga?" Antonio asked, cocking his head to the side in question. Lovino glanced upwards, without an answer, but Antonio lifted Lovino onto his lap (on his back as well, so no hope of escaping there, but Lovino wasn't protesting much) and continued anyway.

"You see, there's this man...someone I've been around for years and years. And I watched him grow into the person he is now, and...I'm so proud of him. Even when he gets mad, and says he hates me, I know he doesn't mean it. Because I've known him so long, you know?

"He's perfect to me. He doesn't believe me, Dios knows I mean it. He has so many worries and concerns - he has an inferiority complex with his brother would you believe? ...He's perfect. And as much as he doesn't see or believe it...I love him. More than anything."

Lovino gazed at him through his speech, realising who he was talking about. He felt a few tears hit his underbelly, and noticed that Antonio was...crying. He rarely saw Antonio crying...he was always happy.

Strangely, he felt sorry for Antonio. He didn't realise...he was so wrapped up in his own feelings for the Spaniard that he became oblivious to the amount of affection Antonio had given him. He could hear Antonio mutter in between his sobs.

"I love him..."

After a while, Antonio wiped his eyes and inhaled deeply to calm himself down. "I'm sorry, I got a little carried away..." He murmured, before looking to where Lovino was. Except the turtle was no longer there.

In fact, he was replaced by a familiar auburn haired Italian with cheeks dusted a light pink. And also stark naked. Antonio was surprised to say the least. (And so was Lovino to be honest, he hadn't expected to change)

"L-Lovi? Wh-" He began before Lovino wrapped his arm around Antonio's neck.  
"Shut up." He murmured, before crashing his lips against Antonio's own. Antonio, shocked at first slowly began to sink into the kiss wrapping his hands around Lovino's back and bringing him in closer. Whatever this was, a dream, illusion, he wasn't going to let it go now.

When Lovino broke away, Antonio let out a small whine of need, bringing a small smile to Lovino's lips.

"I love you too, you idiot." He chuckled. Antonio just gazed at him, unable to believe what he had just said and admiring the smile that was planted on his face right now. It was beautiful. "You do treat a turtle well, you know." He smirked, bringing Antonio back to reality.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Long story, I'll explain later." Antonio nodded, before realising the situation.

"Hey, Lovi?"

"Si?"

"You're naked."

* * *

And done! I couldn't resist putting something so cheesy in there. It's just my style!

Remember, if you want any one-shots of your own just send an ask to me with the AU!, Headcannon or idea which you want me to make at StructureVargas on Tumblr!


End file.
